High School
by takis-are-life
Summary: AU mostly follows Rachael (Raven), a junior in high school. Bbrae, and the other pairing is RobStar. Swearing and crappy fights involved. Cheesy story. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

Third Person

It was lunch at Jump City High. Today everyone had to get lunch at the school because there was a robbery not far. Rachael was sitting with Koriand'r and were both talking.

"I got this annoying partner for science." Rachael told Kori.

"What's their name." Kori asked curiously.

"Garfield Logan." She said with disgust.

"The soccer player?"

"Yeah, remember Terra?" Rachael asked. Kori nodded. "Well they were going out and they broke up a few months ago. And now she's accusing me of flirting with him."

"Do you?"

"No. So I told her that that hadn't happened. She still wouldn't drop the subject so I told her that he wasn't even her boyfriend so she shouldn't worry about him. And then she only got more mad."

Rachel's POV

Kori was about to say something, but of the corner of my eye I saw something yellow coming towards me. But before I could do something it was too late. I got a napkin and wiped off the macaroni and cheese. I knew it was Terra. I headed to where she was at and grabbed someone's Sprite on my way. Before Terra could talk I dumped the Sprite on her hair.

"You BITCH!" She yelled at me. She's the one who started it.

"You're the one threw the food on me!" I said angrily. She tried to slap me but I had already moved out off the way. I tackled her and started punching her. A crowd was around us, encouraging us to fight. She hit me back, but I was winning. That is until her bestfriend, Kitten (that's what we call her because she likes cats a lot), jumped in. She kicked me on my side and Kori was quick to help me.

Kori has the 'she was beating up my bestfriend, so I had to do something' attitude. She was very nice, but damn she was could fight. I knew Kitten was going to get her ass beat. Terra kept hitting me back. But I could tell that I was tiring her out. Then , the principal, came. She looked furious. Almost everyone left.

Terra and I stopped fighting. I heard something metal drop. I turned around and saw Kitten behind Kori, her arm around Kori's neck. Kitten had pulled out a knife on Kori.

"What are you going doing?!" She yelled. We got taken to her office. Kitten was crying, Terra was on the verge of tears, Kori had a guilty look on her face, and I was mad. Kitten got suspended, Terra and I got detention. As for Kori, she was told not to get in a fight again. We were all dismissed to go home early.

"What did she tell you?" I asked Kori as we went down the stairs of the school. She knew I was taking about Kitten.

"She cursed at me and said hateful words." She said. I knew these words meant nothing to Kori, Kitten was her enemy.

"Why do you think she pulled out the knife?" I asked.

"She stood no chance against me at all." Kori said seriously. We looked at each other and laughed. "It was because I was getting at her bad. She was losing, so when she got the chance to get the upper hand, she took it."

"Are you sure that's all?" I asked her. She nodded. "It was probably since you started dating Richard she hated you more." Kitten had this huge crush on Richard, even though she had a boyfriend.

"Perhaps." Kori said as we walked to her car. "What are you thinking about?"

"How we're going to get back at them." I said.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Kori asked as she started the car.

"She pulled out a knife on you. They're going to pay." I told her and she thought.

"Okay," she said. "What do you have in mind?"

I smiled devilishly. "We have a few places to go to."


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day_Thursday Nov. 14

"I think they're coming," Kori said worriedly. "The periods already over. It won't take-"

"I'm done." I said as I slammed the locker shut. "Come on let's go." Kori and I ran to hide. We took a right and peeked around. Students went to their lockers. Terra was opening her locker. Some books, other junk, and worms fell onto Terra.

"Ahhh." She screamed. Her friend looked inside her locker and at Terra and also screamed. Some people looked.

"Eew. Are those… worms?" Her friend asked scared. 'They sure are,' I thought in my head. Kori giggled and I smiled. Some people took pictures and everyone started laughing. We both broke in laughter.

"Let's leave before they notice us." Kori said. I nodded.

"And we still have Kitten to get back at." I said happily. This was our last period, so we didn't have to worry about any classes.

We pulled up a block away from Kitten's house. Kori opened the trunk and I took out two plastic bags. She helped me carry one. The drive way was empty and Kitten was at the salon. She always goes after school on Thursdays. We sneaked into the front yard.

"How will we get in?" Kori asked me.

"We'll find a way." I looked around. Kori followed me to the back. The back glass sliding door was unlocked.

"What if they have an alarm?" Shit, I didn't think of that. Kori must have seen my expression. "But lucky for us, I made sure they didn't."

"Thanks." I mumbled. She giggled.

"I got you didn't I?" Kori said.

"Yes, now let's hurry before a neighbor notices us." I said as I stepped inside, Kori right behind me.

"I'm most excited." Kori said. "Can we do the chicken broth cubes first?"

I knew she taking about placing the chicken broth cubes in the shower head. "Yeah, let's go to her room first. She might have her own shower in there." We turned to the left. The first door was the bathroom and across the hall was a pink door with KITTEN written on it. Her room was pink. We couldn't turn on any lights because that would get people's attention.

"You were right, Rachael. She has her own bathroom. I'll take care of the bathroom area." Kori said as she went into the bathroom. Kori was supposed to put the chicken broth cubes in the shower head, replace Kitten's deodorant stick with cream cheese, put plastic wrap on the toilet, put baby powder in her blow drier, put hair dye on her shampoo bottle, and put itching powder on her toilet paper.

"Only put the plastic wrap." I told Kori. She looked at me curiously. "Let's be back next Thursday and when she returns to school she'll look horrible." I explained.

I opened the plastic bag and took out a walkie talkie and turned it on. I lifted Kitten's mattress and placed it there. I hid some speakers around her room. We would play horror sounds throughout the night. I was also put shaving cream into the toes of her shoes, glued down all of her make-up to the counter, and put flour on her pillow, but I was going to have to wait until Thursday

"I'm done." Kori said as she came out of Kitten's bathroom.

"Me too. Let's get out before someone sees us." We walked back to the car and I saw Garfield walking with his friend Vic. "We need to hurry."

"Okay, but may I ask why?" Kori said as she buckled her seat.

"Because if we don't we might get caught." I said a slightly annoyed. I loved Kori, but I also had a short temper and sometimes she got in my nerves

"Oh," she said. "Will this be the end of it revenge?"

"I don't know. It depends on how much they mess with us." I said honestly.

Friday November 15

I was sitting in biology, second to last period, annoyed at Garfield. Over the summer he got a growth spurt. He got muscles and grew taller. He was apparently the best in soccer so girls started crushing on him. It's like he had a group of fangirls. But I wondered why. All he did was annoy me. But we hated each other, so we're even. And for some reason our science teacher though it'd be a good idea to put us together. Sure, he was acing biology and I was terrible at it, but we don't get along. We're opposites. I hate biology. All we do is take notes and even worse, I have my someone I hate as my assigned seat partner. Like wtf. This is high school, who assigns seats? On Fridays we get out early so classes are shorter. Today we had a substitute. Usually we would sit wherever we want to when we got s substitute, but our teacher wrote him notes and gave him the seating chart. To my left was Garfield. He and some other people were throwing paper planes, spit balls and pencils across the room. This kid Wally, who does cross country, teamed up with Garfield against Baran(a lot of people call him Mammoth) and Adonis. They were having a mini war. Adonis kept throwing broken mechanical pencils pieces. A while passed then as I was writing notes a pair of scissors passed right by me. I touched my right cheek and felt the warm liquid very slowly trickle. I shot a glare at Adonis.

"Who threw that?!" The sub was angry.

But Garfield had already taken matters into his own hands. "The fuck?! You threw scissors?!" He said as he punched Adonis in the face. Everyone started circling around them.

"Alright, break it up." The sub said as he tried to get through.

Adonis and Garfield started fighting. They kept saying witty remarks. People were cheering on who they would think would win. Wally, Argent, his little fangirl group and more people were cheering for him. While Mammoth, Billy, and a few others were cheering for Adonis. By the looks of it, Garfield was probably going to win. I heard the sub call for an admin

"Why don't you fight-" Adonis kept saying put downs to Garfield but they didn't make sense. Especially since he was losing. Garfield had pinned Adonis.

"Says the one-" Garfield didn't get to finish as he backed up. Adonis took this as a chance to tackle him. But as he did, our assistant principle, , came through the door with two security guards behind him. It was always when guys fought that the security was brought in. Everyone rushed to their seats.

"Logan!...and you." He emphasized and he pointed to Adonis. "My office, NOW! Roth go to the office and get that checked."

"I'm fine." I said.

"Under certain regulations you have to go to the nurse and make sure you're okay or I could get fired." He said.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

I peeled off the band-aid as I walked out of the nurse's office. My cut had already stopped bleeding. I headed back to the classroom. Pretty soon Gar and Adonis came back.

"What happened?" I asked Gar.

"We got Saturday detention." Gar said. I remembered that I also had detention for fighting with Kitten and Terra. He looked at the cut in my cheek.

"It's not your fault, you know." I told him.

"That was meant for me not you. It could've been worse."

"Could've. But it isn't."

Saturday

I woke up and remembered that I had detention. It started at 12:30 a.m and ended at 2:00 p.m.

[At detention]

Garfield, Adonis, Terra, and I were in the same room for detention. It was the math class. We all arrived at different times, late though. All of us were there by 12:45. I was wondering how the hell did Kitten get away with taking out a knife on someone else and just getting suspended. I took out a knife on someone once and got 2 years probation but luckily that file is sealed.

"You're all late." Ms. Flarker said annoyed. "At the end of detention you guys will each have explain why you're here, why you did what you did, and an apology."

Everyone groaned.

One hour later.

walked in and told us that we had to say or reasons for being here in detention. No one wanted to go first. "Then I'll choose." She said. "Terra, please come up."

Terra got up and went to the front. "I'm in detention because I got in a fight with Rachael. I got in a fight with her because she was flirting with the guy I liked. I'm sorry that I didn't throw more food at Rachael before we fought." I was getting her for that. only nodded. I went after her.

"I got detention because I got in a fight with Terra." and beat her. I probably smacked at least a little sense into her while doing it. "I fought her because she" 's a bitch and "threw cheap food at me." I said nonchalantly. "I'm sorry that I" couldn't sock the fake out of her "acted immature." I kept my thoughts to myself.

Next was Adonis. "I'm in her because I got in a fight with Garfield. I did it because he can't fight like a real man and i needed to prove-"

"And I still won somehow. Quite a loss for me." Gar said the last part sarcastically.

Adonis just continued. "I'm sorry that I didn't get longer to fight with him."

Finally it was Gar. He had a smirk on his face. "I got an invitation to detention because I got in a fight with Adonis. If the principle hadn't showed up I would have probably broken his bones. I fought with him because... Can I present this in class and get extra credit?" He asked the teacher.

She thought for a moment. "Sure. You're all dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

Monday November 18

At the beginning of biology Garfield went in front of the class.

"If I may get your attention please." The teacher said. "Garfield has an important announcement to make."

Everyone paid attention. "On Friday I got into a fight with Adonis and was beating him until showed up. I'm sorry if I made any of you feel unsafe. Let's see,I have to be honest to get credit so... It probably would've been pretty bad if someone hadn't stopped me. I fought him because Adonis being a great man he is, threw scissors and hit Rachael. She would have probably killed him in a second. So you Adonis, should thank me for fighting you instead of letting you face Rachel's- wa ra, what does that say?"

"wrath." Someone called from outside the door but it was ignored.

"Because you probably would've cried like a little bi-"

"Watch the language." scolded

Gar continued. "So, you my peasant, Adonis, are welcome."

"Read the rest." The same voice outside whispered.

Gar flipped the page. "No way! I'm not doing that."

"We had a deal." The voice said, it was clear that it belongs to Vic.

"Victor Stone head back to class." ordered. "Quite an apology you got there." said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I think this is the best work I've done this year in your class." Gar said jokingly.

"You may sit down." Class continued and the day passed by fast.

Thursday Nov 21

It was second period. I had gym along with Kori, Richard, Gar, Vic, and Karen. Vic and Karen are seniors and we are junior, but that doesn't matter in gym class. Our gym teacher, , wasn't organized and always had us do random sports or usually run laps. On the gym at the half court line were dodge balls.

"Today were playing dodge ball." He announced. A few people cheered while others groaned. "There are two teams. I'll be choosing. The rules are simple. If you don't follow the rules you'll be disqualified. You cannot pass the half court line. If you catch a ball that hasn't hit the ground the other person needs to sit out and someone from your team can come back in if they're out. No head shots. If you hit anyone in the head you will sit out. On the left side of the gym is Mikron-"

"It's Gizmo!" The little brat said.

"Gizmo, Billy, Jennifer-"

"Jinx." She corrected.

"Jinx," He continued ordering people. "On the right side. Victor, Karen, Richard, Kori, Wally, Argent, Rachael…" I didn't pay attention to the rest only when he said we were starting.

I didn't do much other than catch the ball when someone threw it at me. We were quickly getting the other team out. On their side only Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy, and another kid that's always silent were in. They were not bad. Kori threw a ball at lightning speed to Mammoth and he caught it. I heard Gizmo call us a slug something under his breath. I picked up a ball and threw it at his head. He got knocked over.

"I said no head shots! Roth sit down." said. "Gizmo, you're still in." I took a seat next to Kori. The only people on our side that were still in were Richard, Gar, Vic, Wally, and Roy. Roy threw a ball to Jinx and caught it. So he sat down and someone, Seymour I think is his name, went in. Gar and Vic were teaming up. _No wonder Gar made it this long_ , I thought. While Gar threw a ball it would distract someone, but Vic would throw a faster ball that would hit that person before Gar's ball reached them. Which is how they got Mammoth out.

"You crud munchers suck." Gizmo said as Mammoth sat down. Wally was busy dodging from Jinx. He could easily catch it but he was running. Wally stood in place waiting for Jinx to throw the ball, so he didn't see that one silent person that never speaks throw the ball and hit him in the shoulder.

"Good job, Kyd." Jinx told him as she smirked at Wally. Kyd just stayed silent.

"Someone should put a bell on you." Wally said.

Richard got Seymour out. So now it was Richard, Gar, and Vic against Jinx, Kyd, and Gizmo. In the end our side won, Richard being the last one standing. We played two more rounds. They won the second round but we won the third. So we beat them 2-1.

During lunch Kori told me that Garfield was also coming with us to get revenge on Terra. I first I was going to argue but she did have a point that he knew the area where Terra lived better than both of us.


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday November 19

I'm sitting here in drama, 4th period. There is about 15 chairs in a circle and a white board in front of class. Slowly people start coming in. Math class was normal like any other day, gym was same, and English was review. I didn't have any problems in this classes, but in drama I have Terra. So far she hasn't bothered me, which seems odd. Terra walks in with a friend, Dionne, give minutes late. Our drama teacher, , still isn't here.

"I'm incredibly sorry that I'm late." He apologizes as he walks in the door and closes it. He sets down his laptop in a chair but keeps standing up. "We're twelve minutes down so let's get started." He paused and waited for Terra and her friend to stop taking, then he continued. He explained that we had to choose a monolog and memorize it by Monday. I chose a short one, The Girl Who Broke His Finger. Throughout class I hear Terra and get group of friends talk crap about people, including me, but I ignore it. That is until she starts talking about Kori. I didn't care much whether they talked about me, but Kori would've stuck up for me. So it's only fair if I do too.

"Terra!" I yell across the room.

She looks away from her friends and at me. "What?"

"You have something to say?" I'm usually not one to cause attention but I call out Terra because it gets me angry how she keeps talking behind our backs like we actually care.

"No." She says and I shoot her one of my death glares.

We go back to working when tells us that we're here to learn not to talk.

Wednesday Nov 20

I'm at school 15 minutes early because I didn't want to catch a ride with Kori so I walked. I took less time to get here than I expected. Kori was picking up Richard and I don't mind, it's just that when the two are together they start flirting and she sometimes forgets me. At first the flirting between them was cute but now it's not as much. So I lean against the flagpole on the lawn waiting for Kori so she won't think that I'm ignoring her. The wind tears across the lawn, and I hear it whipping the flag above me. The buses let off, right on time: ten minutes before the first bell, and the lawn fills up with mostly freshmen. Then after five minutes I see Victor walking toward me from the senior parking lot.

"Hey, Rae." He says, reminding me of the nickname Garfield had come up for me.

"Rachael," I correct. "What do you need?" I'm not one to have a conversation so I know he's not here to talk.

"Have you seen Garfield?"

"No. Have you checked his house?"

"No one answered the door and he's not picking up his cell phone."

"I'm right here." Someone says. I look to my left and am surprised to see Garfield because his happy demeanor is gone. He curses his dad before saying sorry for not picking up because there was no service.

"You were at the headquarters?" Vic asks Garfield. He nods. "And you walked?"

"I had to run to make on time." I leave them to their conversion and I see Kori and Richard coming.

She gives me a bone crushing hug and releases me after I tell her I can't breathe. "Sorry." She says.

"It's okay." I say. Before I can acknowledge Richard the bell rings and we all go inside. I see Karen, I hadn't noticed her arrive.

During gym it's another team building exercises that sometimes gives us. The gym floor was covered with equipment like hula hoops, foam noodles, baseball bats, and more things I didn't even knew the school had to sw a 'maze'. It looked more like random junk thrown on the ground but once you got closer you saw that there were paths to get to the other side.

"You will be blindfolded and a partner will guide you across." said. As people looked around to the person they wanted to be with he added, "And I'm picking partners for you." He handed me a grey piece of cloth which was supposed to be used as a blindfold. "Garfield, you're with Rachael." And he moved on partnering people and giving blindfolds. After he was done with that he lined us up on the baseline. "The rule for this round is that you can only communicate with your partner verbally. You guys pick who goes first."

"Who goes first?" Garfield asks me.

"Uh, me." I reply and I feel the cloth get wrapped around my head.

"Take two steps forward." And I do. "And one step to the right-wait, my right. So your left." And I keep following his instructions, knowing that I've moved around a lot of equipment because we can't corporate. "Take three steps forward and you'll be done."

After there steps and fifteen long minutes I take off the blindfold. There's three more partners that need to finish. In the middle I see Jinx and Wally in a small argument. Wally's always going after her. "Do you still do that thing with your hands to tell the difference from left and right?"

"What? No!" Garfield says quickly. "I mean, no." He says much calmer this time.

Inside I'm laughing at his immaturity but on the outside I know that I have a blank face. "Right." I say as I look forward as a pair of partners finishes.

"You said it yourself, _Rae_." There goes the nickname again.

I look at him to give him a glare and he just smiles. "Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"I've already told you that I don't like it." I respond.

"Come on, it's adorable." I feel my face heat up and he smirks.

"No it's not."

"Okay then, how about Rae-Rae. Nah, that doesn't sound that good. Rach? Yeah… none of those work out. Rae it is."

I know that I'm blushing and as he notices, Garfield just grins.

Thursday Nov 21

It was second period. I had gym along with Kori, Richard, Gar, Vic, and Karen. Vic and Karen are seniors and we are junior, but that doesn't matter in gym class. Our gym teacher, , wasn't organized and always had us do random sports or usually run laps. On the gym at the half court line were dodge balls.

"Today were playing dodge ball." He announced. A few people cheered while others groaned. "There are two teams. I'll be choosing. The rules are simple. If you don't follow the rules you'll be disqualified. You cannot pass the half court line. If you catch a ball that hasn't hit the ground the other person needs to sit out and someone from your team can come back in if they're out. No head shots. If you hit anyone in the head you will sit out. On the left side of the gym is Mikron-"

"It's Gizmo!" The little brat said.

"Gizmo, Billy, Jennifer-"

"Jinx." She corrected.

"Jinx," He continued ordering people. "On the right side. Victor, Karen, Richard, Kori, Wally, Argent, Rachael…" I didn't pay attention to the rest only when he said we were starting.

I didn't do much other than catch the ball when someone threw it at me. We were quickly getting the other team out. On their side only Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy, and another kid that's always silent were in. They were not bad. Kori threw a ball at lightning speed to Mammoth and he caught it. I heard Gizmo call us a slug something under his breath. I picked up a ball and threw it at his head. He got knocked over.

"I said no head shots! Roth sit down." said. "Gizmo, you're still in." I took a seat next to Kori. The only people on our side that were still in were Richard, Gar, Vic, Wally, and Roy. Roy threw a ball to Jinx and caught it. So he sat down and someone, Seymour I think is his name, went in. Gar and Vic were teaming up. _No wonder Gar made it this long_ , I thought. While Gar threw a ball it would distract someone, but Vic would throw a faster ball that would hit that person before Gar's ball reached them. Which is how they got Mammoth out.

"You crud munchers suck." Gizmo said as Mammoth sat down. Wally was busy dodging from Jinx. He could easily catch it but he was running. Wally stood in place waiting for Jinx to throw the ball, so he didn't see that one silent person that never speaks throw the ball and hit him in the shoulder.

"Good job, Kyd." Jinx told him as she smirked at Wally. Kyd just stayed silent.

"Someone should put a bell on you." Wally said.

Richard got Seymour out. So now it was Richard, Gar, and Vic against Jinx, Kyd, and Gizmo. In the end our side won, Richard being the last one standing. We played two more rounds. They won the second round but we won the third. So we beat them 2-1.

During lunch Kori told me that Garfield was also coming with us to get revenge on Terra. I first I was going to argue but she did have a point that he knew the area where Terra lived better than both of us.


	5. Chapter 5

It's around midnight when I hear a notification. I'm glad that it woke me up because I was heading down the road to a nightmare. I get my phone and see that it's a text from Kori.

We have done the shopping at the Mart of Wal. 'Wal-Mart' Garfield had called it. Meet us at the parking lot in five minutes or I can pick you up.

I respond letting her know that I'll meet her at the parking lot and thank her for the offer. I slip into my shoes after putting on jeans. I grab my hoodie and phone and slowly close my room door, glad that it didn't squeak much. I make my way through the small house, memorizing which places creak and move around to be silent. I lightly shut the wooden door and lock it. My mom is a light sleeper and it's surprising that she hasn't woken up. I go around the house letting the full moon illuminate my way, hearing as the fallen leaves crack in the night's silence. No dogs barking, no vehicles passing by, no critters. I find the blue motorcycle and move it a good distance from the house before I put in the key and head to Wal-Mart. I see a three cars scattered around the lot and some trailers. Then I see two cars next to each other and I recognize one as Kori's so the other must be Garfield's. I pull up next to Kori's car. "Where are we going first?" I ask after pulling up my helmet visor. They wouldn't let me

"With Kitten." She responds with determination, reminding me how much she hates her.

"You're going to Kitten's." Garfield says.

"You must do the 'drugging'." Kori says and Gar gets out of his car.

He hands me a bag with a round pill in it. "Is this rozerem?" I ask.

"Do you prefer a roofie?" Is he serious.

"Who would you get roofies from?" I ask expecting him not to answer but he does anyway.

"The same person I get LSD from."

"You do drugs?"

"Maybe, maybe not." He says, giving me a run for my money with that monotone. "No, I'm just kidding."

"So what exactly do you want me to do with this?"

"It's for insomnia, and we need Kitten to not wake up so…" he says.

"If this backfires you're the first person that will face my wrath."

He puts up his hands in defense. "Don't worry, I'll bail you out of jail." He says jokingly. "So you're just going to somehow get that into Kitten and meet us at Lincoln Park."

"What about the security system?"

"Vic disabled it for"-he checked his phone-"a few more hours." To be honest I didn't think that it would work but I went along with it. I put down the helmet visor and headed to Kitten's house.

The strong smell of moth balls meets my noise as I open the sliding door. They hadn't locked it. I leave it wide open in case I need a quick way out. I also glance around noticing where the windows are, hoping that I won't need to jump out of one if something occurs. I cross the kitchen and I freeze when the floor creeks. But nothing cane afterwards so I continued on my way to Kitten's room. I see the decorated door and name. I slowly twist the knob and open the door a little. I peek and see Kitten laying on the bed holding onto a teddy bear and blankets by her feet where she must've kicked them off, her back is facing me. I silently slip into the bedroom. On her nightstand is a glass with water. I carefully walk to the nightstand and put the pill in the water. I also bring up Kitten's blankets and cover her. She stirs a bit. Then she turns and faces me, but luckily she hasn't woken up.

I close the door and walk down the hall. I stop when I see the thermostat. I adjust the temperature and keep walking. As I close the sliding door I hear the heater start. Now for Lincoln Park.

The park is deserted so it isn't hard to spot Kori and Gar. Their cars were parked near a street light, and from a distance I could see Gar eating some candy, leaning against the hood of his car while listening to Kori speak who sat on her car trunk. I park my motorcycle in front of her car and take off my helmet. As I approach them I hear part of their conversion.

"...but Terra isn't one for looks or personality, so why would he choose her as a 'fuck buddy'?"

"The world may never know," he says as he notices me. "Hey, Rae." Does he really have to start annoying me now?

Kori smiles at me and after hopping from the car, hugs me. "Hello friend Rachael."

"Hey." I mutter then I let out an annoyed sigh. "That's not my name."

"Don't act like you don't like it. Skittles?" He offers.

"No thank you. So what did you guys plan?"

Kori opens the trunk and takes out some 'supplies': a car club lock, a catfish,, and Vaseline. Gar takes the club, Kori gets the catfish and I get the Vaseline. In silence we walk down the block. We stop at a stucco stone house. We go to the right corner and Gar opens a window. It's up to my eye level. Kori uses his hands to boost herself up and get it. Kori offers me her hand, which I take, and get in. It's clearly Terra's room. The walls are painted. The half is an orange color and the top and ceiling are a purple night sky. I hear the knob turn and jerk towards the door and Kori looks out the window. The door opens and Garfield walks in without the club.. "They always leave a spare key under the rock by the porch." He says. "So let's get all of Terra's clothes in the closet." Kori opens a drawer and I join them. When they are almost done Kori says, "You must put the line of vase"-I know she means Vaseline- "on the knobs of the door."

"All of them except for the front door and the master bedroom and her brothers." Garfield says. Kori unwrapped the catfish and threw it in the closet before Garfield closed the door.

So I go around the house putting Vaseline on the doorknobs. There's a door that's cracked open and I see that it's her parents so I leave that one alone. When I see a room with the name 'Brion' I know also to leave that one alone. As I get to the living room Kori comes in followed by Garfield who has a bag of clothes in one hand. He opens the door and after Kori and I are out side he leaves it open a little. Kori gets my wrist and drags he behind a bush. I don't notice Garfield is next to me until he says, "You're making a phone call."

"It would be nice if you guys would have explained the plan to me in the first place." I said.

"Okay, Terra is in the basement having sex with…"

"Malchior." Kori finished off slowly and uneasy. Malchior, over the summer we met at a book store. He was charming and we dated. I opened up to him. By the end of summer I found out he only wanted sex and it turned out that he was seeing other girls at the same time, one of them being Terra. We broke up and I shut everyone out. Kori tried to cheer me up but failed. Then during late September. Garfield managed to… not shut everyone out.

*Flashback. Third Person*

 _"Thanks Kori but I'm staying here for a while." Rachael declined the Kori's offer and ride to get house. Kori left along with the many pottery students. Rachael stayed at the school which faced east, the sun being blocked by grey clouds. Rachel was walking towards the south side but before turning the corner decided to stay facing east in case it rained, most likely would. The wind blows from west to east, so the wall would block the water. Rachel sat down, bank leaned against the wall, book in her lap and backpack next to her. She was currently reading Bag of Bones. Soon it started to rain and she was coming to the end. Although the outcome was left unsolved the reader is given hope, well for most readers. Rachael decided to leave it at that and not think into it too much. As she closed the book she heard a familiar voice._

 _"You do know that school was out like two hours ago." Garfield said. His hair was wet and his soccer shorts were visible under his jeans. She put the book in her backpack._

 _"So, why do you care?" Yesterday he had called get creepy and they were mad at each other, and now he was trying to start a conversation. It didn't make sense to Rachael, she thought he hated her._

 _"Geez, sorry." He said but didn't go away._

 _"For what? Annoying me? Or what about the other time when you 'accidentally' spilled water on my books? Should I keep going?" She snapped at him as she got up._

 _"Yeah, I'm sorry for all of that. So maybe you are creepy, but that doesn't mean that you need to lose yourself in books and shoot everyone down. Cuz you're also smart and cool and mysterious in a good way." He said. "But I'm sorry for that he broke your heart…" Rachael looked at him and remembered that Terra was one of the girls he was seeing, which was the reason he broke up with Terra._

 _"He lied to me…and I knew it was a lie but he's the only one that made me feel…"_

 _"Like you could be yourself and be happy at the same time." He finished off and she nodded while looking down. "You think you're alone… but you're not."_

 _Rachael sighed and cursed herself for what she was about to do._

 _At first Garfield didn't know what was happening. Rachael never willingly made physical contact with anyone unless she was fighting then. Once it clicked in his brain that it was a hug he responded by pulling hey closer-if it was possible. She was holding on to him with a good grip. They don't know how long they hugged there but they both pulled apart at the same time. Their faces were an inch apart…then they snapped out of their trance when someone spoke up._

 _"Thank you Lord for technology." They backed off from each other while blushing and saw Victor with his phone in hand, meaning that he either recorded it or took a picture. On the other hand was a football. "Stank Ball!' Vic yelled and threw the ball at Gar at lightning speed. Gar was unable to react fast enough and the force was enough to knock him down. Rachael picked up the football and grinned wickedly. "No, Rachael. Please, no!" Vic pleaded as he ran for his life._

*End of Flashback. Rachael's P.O.V*

I still wasn't that welcoming to everyone but I did talk more with Kori and tried her activities. "Okay let's get this done." I said.

"Let me see your phone." Gar said. I unlocked it and he dialed a number. "It's her dad, tell her about Terra and Malchior in the basement." He handed it back to me.

I didn't have time to say anything because a sleepy voice answered, "Who is this?"

"That's not important. Your daughter is having sex in the basement with someone named Malchior." I hung up. The lights in the house turned on. First in the living room, then the kitchen. It didn't take long before someone was running out of the house. It was Malchior, naked. Before he passed us Kori jumped out and took a picture with a camera. The flash was on, and must've surprised both of them because they froze for a second. Next, Garfield was laughing and Kori handed him the camera. I had to admit, it didn't go that bad and a small smile crossed my face. "I locked his steering wheel and we took his clothes away."

"We must leave before we are caught." Kori says.

"We can't get caught when we still have Kitten to get back at." Garfield says as he head back to the park. Looking back I see Malchior running from a man. On the way there he asks, "So what do you want to do with the picture?"

"Why is it up to me?" I ask.

"Getting Malchior was for you, Rachael, and an extra for Garfield. And getting Terra was for Garfield and an extra for you." Kori says.

"Well…he goes to West so let's put pictures of him there but for now let's focus on Kitten." I say.

"I'm behind you in this, Rae, but there's no way we can go to West to put out the pics and get back at Kitten." Gar says. We're now back at the park and I know that he's right. It's around two. West is at least an hour away, the staff arrive early, around five in the morning, I need to copy the picture, Kitten's security system will be off for only two more hours.

"We split up." I suggest. "Both of you go to Kitten's and I'll go to West."

"You want to go alone this early?" Kori asks concerned. "You both go to West and I'll call Richard to help me."

That's not a bad idea. I know that Richard doesn't like Kitten that much either so he won't mind helping out his girlfriend to get at someone who he doesn't like. "I'm fine with that. So what do you say, Rae." Gar asks.

"Rachael." I correct. I want payback. "Sounds like a plan."


	6. Flashpoint Pt1

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Garfield told Victor. We were standing in Vic's porch and he handed Gar a stack of printed pictures.

"You owe me three." Vic says. "For waking me up, using-"

"Yeah, yeah." Gar says, cutting Vic off as we walk on the gravel to the street. They give each other that one arm grab with a half hug thing once we reach our vehicles.

Before leaving Vic says, "I don't know how much trouble y'all will get in trouble… but if you get busted Gar, I won't bail you out this time."

"We won't get in trouble." Gar says. "And it's not like I got arrested, they let me off with a warning."

"Right." Vic turns to me and hands me a fake teacher's ID card. "Take care of him."

Gar scoffs. "Don't listen to him. Let's go to West before time runs out."

"So why did you get a warning?" I ask.

"A stupid reason. There's this lemonade vending machine thingy at a corner store that I loved…"

*Flashback. Third Person.*

 _Garfield walked through the empty sidewalk. Not like anyone would be outside in the cold rain. So far it was just a drizzle. As he kept walking he saw two men loading a machine. Not just any machine, but the lemonade machine. He dialed his phone. "Hey…I have an emergency right in front of the Stop-N-Shop…" Garfield sat in front of the rear bumper of the truck so it couldn't move out._

 _"You need to move it." One of them said._

 _"No." Gar replied._

 _"Jack, the kid will get tired like in two minutes. Just leave him." The other said._

 _After five minutes a black Lamborghini pulled up. Richard got off. "Really? In this type of weather?"_

 _"Duh."_

 _"What the hell are you doing?"_

 _"I'm protesting for the removal of the lemonade machine."_

 _"Okay, kid. It's enough. I got four more pick ups and it looks like it's going to rain harder."_

 _"You're willing to support the oppression and rampant tyranny of the powerful over the voiceless?" Gar said as the thunder roared._

 _"Your choice, you move or I move you." One spoke up, Jack._

 _"I'm not moving till you put the lemonade machine back." Gar said as the rain got heavier._

 _"Have it your way." They picked him up as he sat criss crossed and he sat still._

 _"Hey! Put him down!" Richard yelled over the thunder. When they didn't Richard jumped on one of the men's back. Richard knew how to fight, no question there, but right now he was going easy on these guys._

 _"Get off me!" Jack said. A siren approached and they all froze. Richard fell back and pretended that he'd been thrown._

 _Next thing he knew, Garfield was pacing on the inside of a cell. On the outside stood someone wearing a black leather jacket and matching shades with a smirk on his face. "What Richard?"_

 _"Nothing."_

 _"Vic better hurry before they find out that Steve is my real guardian.'_

 _"They'll believe that Vic is your dad?"_

 _"I'm adopted and kept my last name."_

 _"Good point."_

*End of Flashback. Rachael's P.O.V*

For a freaking lemonade machine? Wow, that's stupid. We keep moving for a while more and halfway we stopped at a gas station.

"A female riding a motorcycle, you don't see that too often. I think it's sexy." The cashier said as I handed him the money. I paid him no mind.

West is larger than I though. It was still large but ours was larger. West was four stories high. We approach the entrance. Before turning the corner Garfield couches down and pulls it something from his pocket. "Silly string?"

"What else am I supposed to use? I'm just going to block out the camera." He stands up once he finishes. "You still have the card?" He types in the security code and I scan the card and the door opens. I pull it and go in, Garfield behind me. The main office is to the left once we enter. There's a bulletin board next to the door. We head into the main office where the video tapes are recording. On one of the walls there's a painting of the school logo. 'West Warriors' is painted and there's a sword under the letters. Gar goes behind the desk and shuts off the recording cameras. I get a roll of tape.

"We should split up to get it done faster." I say with the tape in my hand.

He hands me half the stack of papers. It looks like he's going to protest but he says, "Okay, you go to the right and I'll go left. I'll call you if anything happens." I'm about to question him on how he knows my phone number, probably Kori, but he leaves.

I start taping pictures all over randomly. I go to the next level and slip some pictures into lockers and from under the door inside locked rooms. I'm at the stairs going to the fourth floor when my phone vibrates.

"Hello?" I ask, I don't recognize the number, while I continue heading up the stairs.

"You might want to come down or I dunno, disappear.." Garfield says over the line. "We might be dealing with cops."

I start going down the stairs and I still have a few pictures. "Cops?"

"Cuz we might have tripped an alarm and now the cops are here." He says.

"Ok, I'll see you there." I hang up and throw the pictures all over the hallways as I head downstairs. I see Gar outside. He throws something and I realize that it was that super string, silly string, whatever it's called, that was balled up. He peeks around the corner. "We can't leave this way, the cops are there and I doubt that they came alone. Probably surrounded the place." Everyone here is rich, which means they patrol here often.

"You have a plan?" I can hear the footsteps approaching.

"Yeah but you're going to hate me for it." He steps closer to me. "I'mgoingtoshoveyouagainstthewallandkissyou." My brain doesn't process what he said until he does it. "Go along with it." He mumbles against my lips. So I do. Then I feel his abs and my heart beats a bit quicker. 'It's just Garfield, get a hold of yourself,' I think in my head.

"Just kids." Someone says. Garfield pulls apart and looks at the pair of police. One of them is bald while the other one long brown hair to match her eyes. "It's always kids messing around."

"Lassiter, calm down. I'm sure they didn't mean it." His partner says.

"Is there a problem?" Gar asks innocently.

"You love birds set off an sensor." Lassiter said angrily. "Movement too close to school before six A.M trips the alarm and the department sends us here."

"What are you guys doing here this early anyway?" I see her nametag: Lawson.

"Well you see," Gar says. "Rae's dad doesn't approve of us dating and my dad doesn't like her." I'm glad that he doesn't give them my real name. "So sometimes we meet up when our parents won't know."

"Well next time don't set off the alarm!" Lassiter yells. He gives a command that it was false over his radio.

"Go easy on them. I think it's romantic." Lawson says. "But it's not safe to be alone at this time of night-or morning. Do you guys have a way home?"

"Yeah, we can go on our own." I say

"Okay, take care." Lawson says before we head back to the parking lot.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't need to." Gar says.

"So you think that's there's something wrong with me?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No. That's not what I meant."

"You think I'm ugly?" It's fun to mess with him.

"No. I mean you're pretty hot-"

"So you just like me for my body?"

"Damn. Since when did you get bold?" He asks. "No, what I'm trying to say is that you're good looking but you probably didn't want to kiss me and you had to. So…" He trails off.

"So what?" I ask while raising an eyebrow.

"Wait go back. Why do you care what I think?" That's a good question. I never really thought about it. Before I can give him a sarcastic remark he says, "You like me."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do..." Then he gives me a cheeky smile. "Rae."

"Don't flatter yourself." I say.

"I don't need to. That's why you're always looking at me."

"I don't do that."

"On a scale from one to ten you're a nine and I'm the only one you need." I know that this is his way of getting back at me for messing with him earlier.

"Please. Don't."

"Your eyes are blue. Like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea." He pauses for a second. "Wait, your eyes are more like a purple color. I don't even know if that's possible."

"Are you done?"

"So later do you want to go get pizza…"

"Ugh." I huff, rolling my eyes.

"Come on, Rae. We heard that fast heart beat of yours." After a moment he says, "Besides…" He stops mid sentence and freezes.

"Cat got your tongue?" I ask.

He looks at me. "There's something wrong. Call Richard or Kori and I'll call Vic." He gets on his phone before I can say anything. I hesitate to dial Kori.

 _"Rachael! I was just about to call you."_ She says over the line. "While we were heading back we saw a car crash. As we neared we saw it was friend Vic."

"How is he doing?" I ask.

 _"I'm not sure, it was pretty bad. The police are just got here. I have to go._ "

"Okay, bye." I say and after she repeats it I hang up.

Garfield has finished talking on the phone. "Can you come with me?"

I hate hospitals. "I would just be a bothersome."

"I know that you only see Kori as your friend and me, Rich, and Vic as friends of a friend but we are your friends." He gives me pleading eyes. "Please? I need you to keep me calm."

I give him my answer.


End file.
